Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series set to be released on the Sony PSP. The game is named after the unlockable trailer which appears at the end of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It will be created by the same team that created the game Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Currently, the game is in the stage of voice acting. In a recent interview, Tetsuya Nomura stated that a new trailer will be presented for the upcoming Tokyo Game Show. Story Long before Sora took up the Keyblade, 10 years before the first Kingdom Hearts, other Keyblade masters and apprentices existed. One day, one of these masters and his apprentice disappeared, foreshadowing a disaster. Three apprentices were sent to find Master Xehanort and his cohort (the 'Dark Soldier' dubbed by fans). Maleficent is suspected to be the main antagonist in this game, causing the disappearance of Master Xehanort and his apprentice, thus causing this 'great disaster' which was mentioned by Aurora in Kingdom Hearts. Many mysteries and unexplained ideas about the Keyblade will be answered and many connections to the main characters we know today will be answered as well. In Ultimania, when asked about Birth by Sleep, Nomura answered: "Birth by Sleep will be a very important game that collects everything about the series into one story. With the three main characters, the story is as big as one of the numbered Final Fantasies. We put in a lot of connections to it in Days, and I think that a lot of questions and unknowns from the previous game will be answered in Birth by Sleep. Also, there will be quite a few original characters from previous making an appearance. This game is set the farthest in the past of any other, so it connects to Kingdom Hearts, but the main characters are three that haven’t appeared in the other games. So how their story will end, which will of course be shown in the game, will leave you wondering even more after the game has finished." Characters The characters for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep have been revealed thus far from the trailers of TGS 2007 and TGS 2008, Jump Festa 2008 and 2009 and through various interviews with Tetsuya Nomura and his staff working on this project. *Terra *Aqua *Ven *Sora (Young) *Riku (Young) *Kairi (Young) *Yen Sid *King Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Snow White *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq *Fairy Godmother *Aurora *Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *Hercules (Younger) *Experiment 626 (Stitch) *Dr. Jumba *Braig *Dilan *Even *Aeleus *Ienzo The villains like the main protagonists and other characters were also revealed through trailers of Jump Festa 2008 and 2009, TGS events of 2007 and 2008 and through scans, playable demos, etc. *Master Xehanort *Master Xehanort's Apprentice *Unversed *Maleficent *Wheel Master *Lucifer *Magic Mirror *Captain Gantu *Experiment 221 *Lady Tremaine Worlds It is speculative as to how many other worlds will be present in the game thus far since in many interviews it has been implied there will be a "normal feel of Disney worlds with one or two worlds where you will be surprised". There will also be a timeshift in the worlds since this does take place a decade before the first Kingdom Hearts (i.e. a young Hercules in the Coliseum or a young Sora and young Riku in Destiny Islands). It is possible that because of this, Atlantica could appear since King Triton knew about the Keyblade before the events of the original Kingdom Hearts. In the Kingdom Hearts manga, Yuffie said that Maleficent destroyed their world and that Cid rescued Leon, Yuffie and Aerith when they were still kids. "Pinocchio's World" dubbed by Nintendo Power was to appear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (like Snow White's House was rumored to as well), but was removed for reasons unknown and could be included in the game (since Monstro escaped the world when it was destroyed and Geppetto began searching for Pinocchio after that occurred). The only summons that have yet to have their worlds present in any Kingdom Hearts games are Dumbo, Bambi and Chicken Little, so it could be possible that one of them (if not all of them) will have their worlds represented in the game. Confirmed locations include: *Snow White's House *Castle of Dreams *Enchanted Dominion *Deep Space *Olympus Coliseum *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden *Sunset Horizons *Twilight Town (Yen Sid's Tower) Trailer Scenes of the ending of Kingdom Hearts II flash by on the screen, and two phrases are seen clearly on screen. One reads “Deep Past” and the other “Shut-Eyes gives birth to the concealed fate.” The trailer begins with a boy who bears an uncanny resemblance to Roxas conversing with another young boy with dark hair. Their surroundings seem to resemble Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden). The name “Ven” is thrown outward, referring to the boy who looks like Roxas from the Birth by Sleep. The scene change various times before stopping at an image of the Old Man from the Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Secret Ending. He is called Master Xehanort by Terra, another character from the Final Mix secret ending. Soon after, Terra summons his Keyblade and the screen changes. The video then changes back to Terra battling against a Guardian, who is obviously a male. This is the same man from the Secret Ending of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix that the Old Man creates. Terra is able to forcibly get the man’s helmet off, but his face is concealed. King Mickey is shown summoning his Keyblade, and then the scene changes very quickly to Terra on a beach. He seems to be watching two boys play in the ocean. After he rests his weapon into the ground, the two boys he was watching are clearer and they look like Sora and Riku. Soon after, Ven says "We're "friends" right... Therefore I wanted to ask you something. Erase me.” The phrase Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep arises. Kairi could appear in this game as it was said she came from the Radiant Garden in Ansem's reports, and Sora also had a flashback of Kairi as a young girl being told about the light and darkness. Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo have been confirmed to appear in the game. However, the human forms of the other Organization XIII members, except for Roxas, have not. See also * Birth by sleep * The Gathering * Unversed Gallery File:BirthBySleep-Ven gameplay.jpg File:Castle of dreams.jpg File:Enchanted kingdom.jpg File:Bbs12.jpg File:Terraandambers.jpg File:Bbs11.jpg File:Terra and Master Xehanort.jpg File:AquaGameplay.jpg External Links *http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/bbs/ *http://psp.ign.com/objects/964/964460.html de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep fr:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep